Flama y Escarcha Una historia del Inframundo
by Lord Satsujin
Summary: Mi nombre es Fukai y soy el encargado de vigilar el inframundo. Escribo en este registro lo que acontece en este lugar, totalmente ajeno a su mundo, el mundo real. Esta es una historia de un pasado… que aún está en espera de ser escrito.


_**Mi nombre es Fukai y soy el encargado de vigilar el inframundo. Escribo en este registro lo que acontece en este lugar, totalmente ajeno a su mundo, el mundo real.**_

_**Esta es una historia de un pasado… que aún está en espera de ser escrito.**_

_**El inframundo…**_

_**Un lugar de desolación, oscuridad y ecos infernales.**_

_**En contra de lo que se piensa, no es un lugar plano. Consiste en una serie de cavernas y túneles, que conectan parajes boscosos, atravesados por el río principal. Siempre en penumbras, la única iluminación consiste en las providenciales fogatas que los habitantes de dicho lugar hacen cada noche, cuando los demonios nocturnos, por instinto, salen a cazar.**_

_**Entre éstos habitantes, destacan los seres que tienen en su poder la facultad de dominar la tierra y controlar los elementos. También habitan, en las zonas altas, los seres que dominan el poder del hielo eterno, junto con los amos del viento, mientras que en los cráteres de lava derretida, están las criaturas del fuego, los que poseen las facultades para controlar dicho elemento con sus manos y su mente.**_

_**En este lugar, también se encuentran las almas de aquellos seres sobrenaturales que habitaron la Tierra, pero también es el paso obligatorio para los que están por nacer, los no conocen el pasado ni el futuro. Sólo existen y tratan de sobrevivir, pues es el único lugar en el que pueden estar, mientras se decide su destino final: La reencarnación o la resurrección, para unos; la liberación celestial o la condena eterna en los infiernos, para los otros.**_

_**De éstos seres sobrenaturales, destaca uno que, desde que llegó, se encargó de establecer un orden y un código que permitiera a los más débiles sobrevivir y a los más fuertes, respetar esos principios. Un guerrero de gran nobleza y corazón puro, razón por la cual, yo Fukai, el regidor de este mundo, le he encargado me auxilie en la vigilancia del mismo…**_

_Lord Satsujin y Lolichan36 presentan:_

_FLAMA Y ESCARCHA… Una historia del Inframundo._

_Un fanfic con personajes de Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko._

I

La feroz batalla había terminado. El horrendo demonio se alejó cojeando, mientras una de sus extremidades sangraba, otra la sujetaba para evitar la pérdida de más sangre y una más, llevaba su espada rota…

Inu No Taisho recuperaba el aliento. Aunque no estaba herido, el combate contra ése demonio había sido agotador. No sólo por su tamaño, ni sus cuatro brazos que peleaban con cuatro armas diferentes, sino por la duración del combate.

"_¡Cuán largo había sido la lucha para agotarlo así!"_

Observó el cielo raso. No había estrellas. Sólo una densa niebla que reflejaba tenues luces de relámpagos y descargas de energía, seguramente de otros demonios enfrentándose en batalla… Y recordó cuando aún vivía en la Tierra.

"_¡Cómo extrañaba observar las estrellas!"_

El sonido de unos pasos, corriendo hacia él lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Señor! ¡Mi señor! ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Inu No Taisho sonrió. La vocecita correspondía a Hoshi, un espíritu elemental que lo seguía a todos lados.

- Sí Hoshi, estoy bien. No te preocupes.- Le respondió, mientras enfundaba su espada.

Los ojos de Hoshi brillaban con admiración hacia su señor, lo que no pasó desapercibido para él.

- ¿Hoshi?

- ¿Sí señor?

- Transfórmate.

Al momento, un vaporcito envolvió al pequeño espíritu, dejando en su lugar, al disiparse, a una bella chiquilla de cabellos verdes y ojos amarillos. Cualquiera diría que no pasaba de los diez años.

- Haces bien en permanecer transformada en tu forma real la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque prefiero charlar contigo transformada…- Le dijo mientras caminaba hacia una de las cavernas. La pequeña lo empezó a seguir.

- No puedo evitarlo, mi señor. – Dijo, disculpándose:- En cuanto veo algo que me asusta, mi transformación se activa…

Inu No Taisho se volvió a verla. Sus ojos, aunque acerados, trasmitían calidez y ternura.

- Ya sabes que mientras estés conmigo, estás a salvo.

A Hoshi le brillaron aún más los ojos… Estaba enamorada secretamente del tai youkai.

- Gracias… mi señor.

Unos gemidos, desde el interior de la caverna hacia donde se dirigían los distrajeron.

- Parece que… - Dijo Hoshi, preocupada.

- ¡…Alguien agoniza! – Completó Inu No Taisho, desenfundando rápidamente y acelerando el paso hacia la caverna. Al momento, Hoshi volvió a convertirse en un pequeño unicornio blanco con crin verde.

Inu No Taisho entró y sus sentidos se inundaron con el olor de la sangre… La sangre de un conocido.

- ¡¡Sendan!! – Dijo al reconocerlo y se acercó a levantarlo. El demonio agonizante, abrió levemente los ojos.

- ¡T-Tai-sho!... S-Sál-va-los…

- ¿A quiénes? – Le preguntó, al percibir angustia en la presencia de su amigo moribundo. Notó que a su pecho le faltaba un gran trozo de carne… como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón. Sus garras trataban de contener el torrente inevitable. Inu Taisho sabía que era la última vez que escucharía a su amigo.

- Y-Yo… hice… mal…

- Eso no importa ahora. Dime ¿A quienes debo salvar?

- G-Geeki…

La mención de ése nombre hizo que arrugara el ceño. Cualquier cosa que involucrara a Geeki, el demonio salamandra, definitivamente era malo… muy malo.

- Hoshi…- Le dijo a la chiquilla, que acababa de transformarse, acercándose:- Atiende lo más que puedas a Sendan. Llama a Fukai y avísale que Geeki ya está muerto.

- ¿¿Ya está muerto?? – Repitió sorprendida, mientras se arrodillaba al moribundo.

- Sí…- Confirmó el tai youkai, mientras desenfundaba su espada. Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia donde se dirigía el olor de Geeki.

No tardó mucho en darle alcance. Geeki escapaba ocultando algo entre sus garras. Algo envuelto y empapado de sangre. Inu No Taisho creyó que se trataría del trozo de carne que le faltaba a Sendan.

- ¡¡¡GEEKI!!! ¡¡ENFRÉNTAME!! – Ladró con furia. Sus ojos brillaban enrojecidos, así como su espada.

El demonio, con aspecto de lagarto, se dio la vuelta, agrediéndolo con un giro de su larga cola, en cuya punta había espinas venenosas, las que fueron lanzadas en todas direcciones.

- ¡¡Muere perro miserable!! – Le gritó, sin soltar la prenda de entre sus garras.

Inu Taisho las esquivó fácilmente y aprovechó para asestar un golpe letal, cortando efectivamente en dos al demonio. Cuando cayeron sus restos, lo que llevaba entre sus garras quedó al descubierto.

- Asesino… - Le dijo Inu Taisho al demonio-lagarto:- ¿Cómo te atreviste a acercarte a Sendan, cuando él sólo se dedica a curar las heridas de los demonios como tú?

- S-Sendan… traidor…- Dijo la cabeza cortada del lagarto:- Mononoke… ingenuo…- Empezando a reír burlonamente.

Inu Taisho se acercó al cuerpo cortado para observar lo que había ocultado en sus garras. Eran dos esferas brillantes: Una roja y la otra azul.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó, acercando su mano a las esferas.

- Sendan traidor…- Dijo la cabeza de Geeki:- Extrajo elementos… del cuerpo del demonio… Trolla.- Continuó la cabeza:- Elementos poderosos… vivos…

- Sé que Trolla manejaba poderes especiales… ¿Qué quieres decir con elementos poderosos vivos?

Pero la cabeza ya no le respondió. Se quedó quieta, observando al vacío.

Inu Taisho levantó las esferas que permanecían envueltas en una tela empapada con sangre. Asqueado, limpió la sangre pero las esferas empezaron a brillar intensamente.

- ¡Cuidado mi señor! – Dijo Hoshi, quien llegaba convertida en nubecilla, acompañada de Fukai.

Fukai era un ser pequeño, de apariencia juvenil. Se veía como un humano de unos doce o catorce años, con cabello plateado pero corto. Ojos rojizos. Dos cuernos dorados coronaban sus sienes. Vestía de blanco y llevaba un báculo con una esfera pequeña.

- Llegamos tarde Hoshi, muy tarde.- Dijo Fukai, al ver que Inu Taisho mantenía entre sus manos las esferas brillantes.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Fukai? – Le preguntó Inu Taisho, mientras Hoshi volvía a su apariencia humana, vestida con un traje corto con mangas largas en color rosa y sandalias atadas en los tobillos.

- Mire eso, mi señor…- Le dijo Hoshi, llamando la atención de Inu Taisho hacia sus manos.

Las esferas parecieron abrirse, como huevos. Desvaneciéndose los cascarones, dos pequeños seres, como bebés, se materializaron en sus manos. Uno era rojo y el otro azul. Parecían muertos.

- Parece… que no hay vida en ellos…- Dijo Inu Taisho, claramente compasivo, por la inocencia y vulnerabilidad de los pequeños seres. Pero en ese momento, el rojo estornudó y una pequeña llamarada se dirigió hacia el pecho del Inu, quien sorprendido, lo alejó de su cuerpo. El bebé rojo empezó a llorar, despertando al azul.

Pero el llanto del bebé azul, parecía un susurro casi melódico… y la mano del Inu empezó a entumecerse… y a congelarse.

- ¿Pero… que es esto?

- Son… elementos.- Dijo Fukai, con cierta preocupación.

Al calor de la fogata, los tres estaban reunidos. Inu Taisho observaba el pequeño cuenco con hielo, que acunaba al elemento azul, mientras que, cerca de la fogata, permanecía el elemento rojo, acariciado por las brasas de la fogata.

- Entonces… ¿Sendan extrajo estas esferas elementales del cuerpo de Trolla?

Fukai bebió un poco de té, preparado por Hoshi. Luego, empezó a hablar.

- Verás Inu Taisho. Los elementos existen porque son hijos de la Tierra, de la naturaleza. En ocasiones, llegan a materializar su energía y dan origen a un ser vivo. Si éste ser vivo es engullido por otro, le transfieren su energía a ese ser y viven dentro de él. Es como una simbiosis. Los elementales se nutren con la energía vital del ser en el que se alojan a cambio de conferirles poderes elementales…

- Por eso Trolla dominaba el poder del fuego y del hielo… ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Hoshi, mientras servía té a Inu Taisho.

- Así es Hoshi. Sendan atendió a Trolla cuando Geeki lo hirió. El objetivo de Geeki era quitarle a Trolla sus poderes, pero Sendan se le adelantó. Extrajo las esferas y quiso absorberlas para sí mismo, pero Geeki lo descubrió y le atacó.

- Por eso Geeki dijo que Sendan era un traidor… Traicionó nuestra causa.- Dijo Inu Taisho, decepcionado.

- Pero debes saber que se arrepintió antes de morir. Lo confesó todo cuando vió llegar a Fukai.- Dijo Hoshi:- Murió con la conciencia tranquila.

- Sí, pero ahora tenemos un problema.- Dijo Fukai.

- ¿Qué problema? – Preguntó Inu No Taisho.

- TÚ tienes un problema…- Le dijo a Inu No Taisho. Éste lo vió, enfadado.

- Cometiste el error de levantar a los elementos y les diste vida.- Le dijo, para calmar su enfado.

- ¿Cómo pude darles vida? Sólo los levanté…

- Sintieron el calor de tus manos y a través de ellas les diste parte de tu energía vital. Por eso empezaron a vivir…

- ¿Y ahora qué pasará con ellos, señor Fukai? – Preguntó Hoshi, mientras los miraba.

- Nuestro Señor de las Tierras de Occidente tendrá que criarlos… como si fueran sus bebés…

- ¿¿¿¡¡Queeé!!??? – Dijeron al mismo tiempo, Inu Taisho y Hoshi:- ¡No puedo hacer eso! – Dijo Taisho, reaccionando:- ¡Soy un guerrero, no una nodriza!

- Pues tendrás que aprender a serlo. A partir de ahora ya tienes dos hijos.- Le dijo Fukai.

- Serán hijas…- Dijo Hoshi, mientras revisaba al elemental rojo, quien había despertado pero por encontrarse en tal agradable calidez, estaba muy tranquila, a pesar de haberse ensuciado… como cualquier bebé.

- ¡Ni siquiera crié a mis propios hijos! ¿Cómo esperas que sepa criar a dos seres sobrenaturales?

- No son sobrenaturales, mi señor. Son espíritus elementales…

A Inu Taisho se le iluminaron los ojos. Acababa de tener una brillante idea.

- Si tengo que quedármelos… ¿Me ayudarás, verdad Hoshi?

La forma en cómo la observó hizo que la pequeña se ruborizara. Fue como si le hubiera pedido formar una familia con él.

- Sabe que cuenta conmigo para todo lo que quiera mi señor… siempre estaré con usted, apoyándolo… en la medida que me sea posible.- Le dijo esto último, bajando la voz. Ese tono no fue del agrado del Inu.

- ¿Hoshi? ¿Qué quieres decir? – Le preguntó.

- Quiere decir que podrá ayudarte en algunos casos, pero en otros no. – Le dijo Fukai.

- No entiendo…- Dijo Inu Taisho.

Fukai se acercó a observar a los elementales.:- Parece que realmente no te has fijado bien en Hoshi.- Le dijo a Inu Taisho.

Inu Taisho se giró a verla. Se veía tan hermosa y tan maternal, acunando el pequeño cuenco con brasitas que mantenían caliente al pequeño elemental, a pesar de su infantil apariencia. Era una niña acunando una muñeca.

- Hoshi también es un elemental.- Le dijo Fukai.

- Entonces no hay problema.- Dijo Inu Taisho.

- Sí lo hay. Ella es un elemental de tierra y tus hijas son de agua y fuego…

- Y el problema es…? – Inquirió Inu No Taisho.

- Que pueden lastimar a Hoshi. Destruirla si permanece mucho tiempo cerca de ellas.

Inu Taisho observó cómo Hoshi depositaba el pequeño cuenco con brasitas cerca de la fogata. Luego se dirigió al otro, que permanecía retirado por obvias razones. Levantó el cuenco con cristales de hielo y revisó al pequeño elemental. También se había ensuciado, pero permanecía igualmente tranquila.

- A todo esto… ¿Cómo conseguiste el hielo?- Le preguntó a Fukai.

- Zatha estaba cerca y le pedí que me ayudara…- Le contestó.

- Zatha… - Repitió Inu Taisho, recordando al youkai-zorro glaciar que vivía en las montañas del norte.:- ¿No te pidió algo a cambio?

- De hecho, me preguntó si podía quedarse con ella, pero le dije que te pertenecían. Que eran tuyas.

- Pudiste habérsela dado…- Le dijo al regidor del inframundo:- Estaría mejor con ella en las montañas.

- No quise que la devorara sin tu permiso.- Le respondió.

- ¿Devorarla? – Le preguntó Inu Taisho, parpadeando:- ¿Cómo que… devorarla?

- ¿Y cómo piensas que absorben sus poderes? ¿Untándoselas?

Inu Taisho observó a ambos elementos. Eran como dos pequeños bebés humanos, pero con coloraciones distintas. Se acercó al rojo y levantó el cuenco. Dirigió uno de sus dedos hacia el bebé que cabía perfectamente en su mano y éste, levantó su manita y apretó su dedo con fuerza. Su toque era muy cálido y suave. Lentamente su coloración bajó hasta tomar un color más normal. Sólo sus ojitos permanecieron rojos.

- Pero…

- Parece que alguien ya reconoce a su padre.- Dijo Fukai, con gesto de satisfacción.:- Ahora debes ir con la otra.- Le indicó.

Obediente, Inu No Taisho dejó el cuenco cerca de la fogata y se dirigió hacia Hoshi, quien acababa de limpiar al pequeño elemental. Tomó el cuenco con hielo y dirigió su mirada al pequeño ser. Sus pequeños ojos azules relucían como cristales en medio de su traslúcida piel. Se repitió el mismo movimiento. Extendió su dedo y la pequeña lo tomó. Inu Taisho se estremeció al contacto con la fría piel. Como magia, la piel de la pequeña empezó a adquirir una coloración parecida al de la otra.

Satisfecho, Fukai se acercó al Inu, quien, maravillado, pudo tomar al bebé sin sentir tanto frío.

- Ahora sólo te falta, como su padre, ponerles nombre…

Hoshi se acercó con el otro bebé. Ya la había envuelto en una prenda hecha con lana de rata de fuego.

- Me gustaría saber quién es la mayor…- Le dijo Inu No Taisho.

- La tienes en tus manos…- Le dijo Fukai:- Ah, por cierto… Zatha me dio esto para ella.

Inu observó la prenda. Estaba hecha con la piel de un zorro glaciar.

- Pero…- Dijo sin comprender:- Es la piel de un…

- Era de su hijo… El que salvaste de aquel ogro que iba a devorarlo. Creo que es una forma de tregua.

- Gracias…- Dijo Inu No Taisho. Tomó la prenda y envolvió a la pequeña criatura. Ella clavó sus ojos en él y le sonrió levemente.

- Tu nombre… Será Escarcha…

Fukai sonrió. No esperaba que Inu Taisho eligiera un nombre tan simple.

Hoshi le pasó el otro bebé al Inu. La calidez del cuerpecito contrastó con el de su hermana.

- Y el tuyo… será Flama.

- Flama y Escarcha… ¡Qué hermoso!- Dijo Hoshi:- Ahora ya somos una familia.

- Creo que debo felicitarte, Inu Taisho.- Le dijo Fukai:- A partir de este momento, considérame protector de tus hijas.

- También te consideraré niñera, cuando deba salir a poner orden en tus dominios.- Le contestó. Fukai sonrió. Eran pocas las oportunidades de sonreír en el inframundo.

Ahora había dos nuevas habitantes en el inframundo…

Y un nuevo padre…

Pero no se dieron cuenta, que eran observados por un par de ojos llenos de maldad, ocultos entre las sombras.

Un antiguo enemigo, dispuesto a todo para vengarse del general Inu No Taisho, quien le selló por más de mil años…

Y de su hijo Inuyasha, quien finalmente… lo aniquiló.

Continuara…


End file.
